Son corps, le mien
by Kuraven
Summary: Vu, Hermione Granger embrassant sournoisement Draco Malfoy.


**Premier OS HP, premier texte traitant une romance entre Draco et Hermione.**

J'en ai bavé pour finir cet OS, je ne voulais pas que ça se termine en fanservice et les lemons ce n'est pas mon truc, désolée.

En tout cas, le OS traite sur l'échange de corps. J'ai lu énormément de fanfiction traitant sur cela et jamais aucune ne m'a _entièrement_ satisfaite, car on ne parle jamais des points négatifs comme les toilettes et la douche.

Bref, bonne lecture et j'espère vous faire rire.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Son corps, le mien.<span>**

- Va te faire voir Malfoy.

Pour réponse, Malfoy lui renvoya le plus méprisant de ses regards. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à récurer ensembles les chaudrons de la salle de potion ? Il avait fallu qu'une fois de plus, Malfoy la provoque pour qu'elle perde son sang-froid et réplique en cours de potion. Et Snape ne s'était pas gêné pour lui faire perdre des points et la coller. Néanmoins, Malfoy était son binôme de potion et lui aussi avait dû recevoir le courroux de son professeur favoris pour leur coopération qui donna la plus misérable production qu'Hermione ait dû fournir durant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Hermione était lasse de tout cela. Ses nuits se résumaient à des larmes de souffrance et de rage envers son ancien petit-ami ; Ron.  
>Le roux avait été surpris en train de flirter ouvertement avec une Poufsouffle. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Ron ne se gênait pas et jouait les bellâtres auprès de la gent féminine...<p>

Ses yeux devinrent plus humides alors qu'elle se ressassait en boucle la scène d'infidélité de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé...

- Granger, siffla la voix trainante de Malfoy. C'est quoi _ça_?

Elle s'essuya les yeux le plus discrètement possible et se dirigea vers la chaudron que son ennemi pointait du doigt.

- Je l'ignore.  
>- Tu m'aides beaucoup là... grogna-t-il en se penchant.<br>- Ne t'approche pas. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il contient.  
>- Tu as peur Granger ? railla-t-il avec un sourire sournois. Et tu te dis Gryffondor...<p>

Elle soupira. Non, elle n'avait pas peur du contenu de ce chaudron... Mais de la colère du professeur le plus tyrannique que Poudlard ait connu.

Elle voulu se détourner de Malfoy quand elle se prit les pieds dans sa cape de sorcière et tomba en bousculant la table qui fit tomber le chaudron par terre. Celui-ci se brisa et répandit son liquide visqueux dans un rayon d'un mètre... Assez pour qu'Hermione et Malfoy en reçoivent sur eux.

- Non, mais quelle idiote ! s'égosilla le blond.

La lionne sentit une douleur au niveau de sa cheville... _Super_, un gros hématome ne tarderait pas à faire son apparition. La Gryffondor murmura un _« recurvite »_ et _« reparo ». _Étrangement_,_ le liquide ne disparaissait pas de ses vêtements.  
>Malfoy la regardait faire d'un air dédaigneux. Résignée, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.<p>

- Je vais me laver, dit au professeur que j'ai fait tomber le contenu du chaudron et que j'en assumerai toutes les conséquences...  
>- Je ne suis pas ton hibou. répliqua-t-il acerbe.<p>

N'ayant pas la force de se reprendre la tête avec Malfoy, elle s'en alla rejoindre le dortoir des rouges-or.

Curieusement, elle ne rencontra personne sur son chemin, Hermione ne se posa pas de question et prit une douche glacée... Tout son corps la brulait depuis qu'elle venait de sortir de la salle de potion.  
>Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione s'engouffra dans sa douce et chaleureuse couverture et rejoint le royaume de Morphée.<p>

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua immédiatement que la lumière du soleil était anormalement _verte..._

_Vert ? Les baldaquins des Gryffondor ont toujours été rouges !_

Elle se frotta les yeux et constata que ses mains étaient beaucoup plus grandes et blanches que d'habitude...  
>D'ailleurs, tout son corps lui semblait étrange... Elle ressentait une sorte de <em>malaise indéfinissable<em>... La rouge or sortit du lit et manqua de trébucher quand elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait qu'un boxer noir...

_Boxer ? Baldaquin vert ? Grande main ?_

Un cri de stupeur s'échappa de sa gorge et Hermione accourut vers la salle de bain. Et là, son cœur manqua de battre... Devant la glace se trouvait Draco Malfoy. Grand, la peau diaphane et ses légendaires pupilles grises... Cependant elle remarqua que Malfoy était plutôt beau garçon sans son air suffisant.

Elle manqua de s'étouffer à cette pensée... _Par Merlin !_ Ce n'était pas le moment de contempler le physique d'éphèbe de Malfoy mais de trouver une explication à ce... _problème !_

- Tu es bien matinal ce matin Draco. murmura la voix de Blaise Zabini à demi-ensommeillée.

Hermione ne répondit pas et s'enfuit les joues en feu. Zabini était vêtu d'un simple boxer comme elle l'était.

Désireuse de trouver immédiatement la solution, Hermione dans le corps de Draco Malfoy, saisit son uniforme de Serpentard et l'enfila. Elle pesta ouvertement à son incapacité à nouer sa cravate de serpent... Tout ça, sous l'œil suspicieux de Nott et le regard désabusé de son _ami_ Blaise.

Hermione fila le plus vite possible à la bibliothèque mais celle-ci était fermé... Elle grommela une nouvelle fois.  
>Elle se laissa tomber contre un mur tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains... <em>Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu déclencher ça ?<em>

Hermione releva soudain la tête, _mais bien sur !_ Le contenu de la potion et il avait fallut qu'il se répande sur elle et Malfoy... _Note pour l'avenir ; Ne jamais plus approcher les chaudrons douteux du professeur Snape._

- Draco ! s'écria une voix masculine.

Hermione releva la tête et tomba sur un Blaize essoufflé.

- Tout va bien ? Hier, tu es revenu fiévreux et ce matin tu n'as pas prononcé un seul mot ? C'est encore Granger ?

Comment ça _« encore Granger »_?

- Tout va bien Zab...Blaise... déclara posément Hermione avec la voix grave de Malfoy. Merci de t'inquiéter.

Le Serpentard le fixa les yeux ronds.

- _Attends_, tu viens de me remercier de t'inquiéter pour toi ?

Hermione se mordit violemment la lèvre en comprenant sa bêtise... Elle était _Malfoy_, donc elle devait se comporter comme tel. Elle prit donc une inspiration et déclara de sa voix la plus méprisante qui soit :

- Fous moi la paix.

Mais le ton sonnait trop faux, contrairement à la voix de Malfoy qui était assurée, froide, cassante et méprisante...  
>Elle était une piètre comédienne. Sa voix sonnait la douceur malgré elle et ce détail risquerait de la mettre dans une bien mauvaise position.<br>Hermione choisit la solution la plus raisonnable face à ce genre de situation, elle s'en alla à grande enjambée, rejoindre la Grande Salle sous l'œil amusé de Nott qui passait par là.

_Malfoy..._Il fallait qu'elle voit Malfoy...

Quand elle passa les portes de la Grande Salle, son regard se posa immédiatement sur Harry et Ron, tranquillement installés à leurs places habituelles... _Son corps originel n'était pas encore là._  
>Résignée, elle se dirigea vers la table des verts argents où Pansy agitait la main pour lui designer la place fréquente du Prince des Serpentards.<br>Elle ne prononça aucun mot et s'assit en silence aux cotés des amis de Malfoy.

Puis les deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent dans un énorme fracas et une tête brune aux cheveux, encore plus emmêlées que jamais, rejetait des vagues d'ondes haineuses.

_Malfoy..._

Se voir avec un visage des plus dédaigneux qui soit, donna un long frisson à Hermione et croisa le regard rageur de Malfoy par la même occasion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette Sang-de-bourbe à te fixer comme ça ? dit Pansy en jetant un regard ironiquement dégouté à son beau Prince Serpentard.

La situation semblait si surréaliste qu'Hermione ricana douloureusement. Après l'infidélité de Ron, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans le corps de Malfoy.  
>D'ailleurs celui-ci se dirigeait à grands pas dans sa direction sous les regards intrigués des autres élèves de Poudlard.<p>

- Faut qu'on parle, _maintenant._ ordonna la voix douce et paradoxalement furieuse du Serpentard.  
>- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir... <em>sale fouine.<em> marmonna-t-elle tout bas pour que personne ne l'entende.  
>- Dégage sale sang-de-bourbe, ta impure de mère ne t'a-t-elle pas appris à parler ?<p>

Le dit-Draco grogna et fusilla du regard son ancienne petite amie.

- La ferme Parkinson.

Hermione ricana une nouvelle fois et les Serpentards relevèrent leurs sourcils, intrigués par l'étrange comportement du Prince. Elle se vit tourner les talons et sortir de la grande salle d'un pas rageur et la tête haute.

_Même en changeant de corps... Malfoy ne perdait pas ses détestables habitudes, _pensa la rouge or amèrement.

Hermione rejoint Draco qui continuait d'avancer tout en bousculant des élèves. Elle s'excusa auprès des étudiants qui restèrent abasourdies devant le regard désolé de... _Draco Malfoy... ?_

- Bouge tes fesses et plus vite que ça ! grogna Malfoy.

La Gryffondor soupira.

Alors qu'elle tournait vers le chemin que le Serpentard avait pris, une main se referma sur sa gorge et Hermione croisa son propre regard austère.

- Que m'as-tu fait sale sang-de-bourbe !  
>- Je n'ai strictement rien fait, <em>c'est<em>... c'est la potion ! Parvint-telle à dire entre deux bouffées d'air.

Malfoy ne la relâcha pas pour autant. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il semblait dégouté de cette situation et la brune se surpris à se détailler et puis elle vit...

_Elle vit qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge._

Hermione émit un cri de rage.

- Comment _oses-tu_? Sale petite fouine arrogante ! C'est mon corps, va tout de suite mettre un soutien-gorge !

Draco sortit de sa léthargie et assimila ce que sa sang de bourbe préférée venait de dire... Son sourire s'élargit.

- Soutien gorge ? Tu n'en as pas besoin, tes seins sont si... _inexistants_.. ricana le démon.

Et pour la faire rager encore plus, il saisit sa propre poitrine éphémère et déclara.

- Regarde-moi cette taille ? Ça ne m'étonne pas que Weasmoche soit allé voir ailleurs.

En vérité, Draco se délectait de toucher le corps de la Gryffondor, _ô_ grand jamais il n'avait touché une peau aussi douce que la sienne. Mais jamais il ne l'avouera, _hein._

C'était juste une constatation. _Juste une constatation..._

Hermione, elle, fulminait. Elle saisit les poignets de son propre corps et hurla :

- Je te hais Malfoy !  
>- Crois-moi, c'est d'une réciprocité que tu n'imagines même pas ! dit Malfoy avec un sourire moqueur. Le problème n'est pas, que je n'apprécie pas mon corps mais... <em>Autant en profiter.<em>

_Profiter ?_ De quoi ? _Non... _Malfoy n'allait tout de même pas profiter du fait qu'il était dans son corps... Malfoy sembla deviner ses interrogations mentales car son sourire s'élargit.

- Oui, ma petite sang-de-bourbe... Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.  
>- Je te hais sal-<br>- Tut tut tut tut Granger, _Granger_, coupa Draco en posant un index sur les lèvres de son propre corps. Tu devrai saisir ta chance, des filles tueraient pour posséder mon corps qui est le tien pour le moment... Tu devrai être flattée, je serai le premier corps d'homme que tu découvriras et surement le seul ! s'esclaffa-t-il en s'éloignant.

Rouge de colère, le temps que les _sous entendus obscènes _de Draco montent à sa tête, ce dernier venait de se faufiler tel le serpent qu'il était.

Hermionne bouillonnait de colère... _Comment osait-il ?_ Il fallait absolument qu'elle préserve le peu de dignité qu'elle possédait... Mais d'abord il fallait qu'elle retrouve son calme...  
><em>Mais comment ?<em>  
>C'était tout bonnement impossible de rester calme alors que son pire ennemi se trimballait avec son propre corps dans Poudlard !<p>

Elle se résigna en se souvenant qu'elle avait potion... _Oh non, il ne manquait plus que ça !_  
>Même si elle possédait le corps de Malfoy pour un moment, elle restait une Gryffondor et puis... N'était-ce pas elle-même qui avait renversé la potion ? Logiquement... Ce serait Draco qui prendrait...<p>

- Monsieur Malfoy... souffla doucement la voix du professeur Snape.

Hermione sursauta, jamais elle ne s'habituerait à être interpellée et être prise pour le Prince Serpentard.

- Oui, professeur ?  
>- Hier, en revenant dans ma salle, j'ai pu apercevoir un de mes chaudrons vides et deux de mes élèves non présents sur les lieux, avez-vous une explication ?<br>- Pardonnez-moi professeur, j'ai renversé la potion. mentit-t-elle bien que paradoxalement elle disait la vérité, c'était elle qui l'avait renversé.

Le maitre de Potion observa son élève favoris... Hermione se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise et ce mal s'accentua quand l'infâme Snape répondit d'une voix froide bien qu'amusée.

- Mais je vous crois _Miss Granger_. susurra-t-il tout bas pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

La Gryffondor baissa la tête tandis que ses joues prirent une couleur rougeâtre.

_Vu, Draco Malfoy rougissant devant son propre directeur de maison._

Quelques élèves qui attendaient devant la salle de classe n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux... Ils observèrent tous la scène les yeux ronds.

Harry Potter et Ron Weasley arrivèrent peu de temps après, le visage déboussolé et perdu alors qu'Hermione Granger les dépassait le menton et la tête haute.  
>Mais celle-ci s'arrêta en observant sa propre personne bégayer et rougir devant Snape qui faisait réellement froid dans le dos avec son sourire sadique au bout de ses lèvres pincées.<p>

Le regard d'encre de Snape se posa ensuite sur Hermione et puis sur Malfoy...

_Il a compris. _devina Draco.

- Quarante huit heures. _Survivez_ d'ici là.

Et sans demander son reste, il entra dans sa salle de classe en ordonnant aux Gryffondor de se taire et d'entrer.

Hermione resta un long moment perdu dans ses pensées... Quarante huit heures de douce torture dans le corps de Draco Malfoy... _Bonne chance Hermione_, se dit-elle mentalement.

- Bouge. l'intima une voix froide.

Elle n'eut même pas le besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que c'était son propre corps qui l'observait avec tout le dégout possible.

- C'est bon ? Tu as bien profité de mon corps Malfoy ? grogna Hermione en vérifiant bien qu'ils étaient seuls.  
>- <em>Oh<em> mais j'ai toute la nuit devant moi... _Ne sois pas si pressée._

La Gryffondor saisit immédiatement la baguette de Draco pour la pointer sur son corps.

- Je. T'interdis. De. Toucher. Mon. Corps.  
>- Tu n'es pas en bonne position pour me menacer Granger... Dois-je te rappeler que tu as le mien à disposition ? ajouta le démon des verts argents nullement intimidé.<br>- Pour quoi faire ? Le corps d'une sale fouine ne m'intéresse pas... Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que tu puisses toucher mon corps si... _impur..._

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tu restes une fille... Sang-de-bourbe ou pas. Ta tentative est vaine... _petit lion_. railla Malfoy avec un sourire amusé.  
>- Espèce de...<p>

Mais la voix froide de Snape les interrompit en leur ordonnant d'entrer et c'est avec sadisme qu'il enleva dix points à Gryffondor... Et à Serpentard, ce qui choqua la moitié des étudiants présents dans la classe.

Hermione entra de mauvaise grâce et s'installa automatiquement à coté de Neville... Celui-ci hoqueta de frayeur et se déplaça au bout de la table, craintif.  
>Snape commença son cours et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter de furtifs coup d'œils à ses amis.<p>

- Bien, qui peux me dire la dernière notion que nous avons vu au cours précèdent ? Voyons voir... commença le maitre de Potion d'une voix calme mais paradoxalement effrayante. _Miss Granger ?_  
>- Je ne sais pas. lâcha Hermione sans daigner lever la tête.<br>- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. se délecta Snape alors que Malfoy souriait de toutes ses dents.

_Oh ! L'immonde fouine !_

Hermione n'avait qu'une envie... l'étriper et le lacérer jusqu'à mort s'en suive.

_S'il voulait la guerre, et bien il l'aura !_

C'est alors qu'Hermione sautilla de sa chaise en prononçant d'une voix mielleuse, aiguë et atrocement sucrée :

- Moi ! Moi ! _Moiiiii _professeur Snaaaaape !

Le visage d'Hermione Granger devint livide. La surprise se lut un instant dans les iris noirs de la vieille chauve souris mais il reprit immédiatement son masque de froideur. A contre cœur, il donna la parole à l'apparence de son élève favoris.

- Nous avons étudié les breuvages utilisés pour guérir toutes sortes de créatures magiques présentes dans la forêt interdite, professeur.  
>- <em>Bien...<em>Dix points en plus pour Serpentard.

La lionne haussa les épaules et dégusta la vision du visage choqué et dégouté de Malfoy qui avait parfaitement compris son avertissement.  
>Heureuse de sa petite vengeance mesquine, la rouge or ne dit plus un mot et ce jusqu'à la fin du cours.<p>

Le cours se termina dans le plus grand des silences, les élèves restèrent choqués de l'attitude de deux élèves poudlarement connus ; l'un étant un enfoiré de première, fils à papa-sang-pur et l'autre, une miss-je-sais-tout-née moldus.  
>Hermione rangea ses affaires, enfin celles de Draco plus précisément et sortit de la salle sans un mot. Mais, comme elle aurait dû s'en douter, <em>ses amis<em> marchaient derrière elle.

- Draco !

Hermione se retourna et affronta sans ciller les regards incrédules de Blaise, Pansy et des gros gorilles. Sauf Théodore qui semblait amusé car ses yeux bleus reflétaient cette lueur d'amusement qu'elle avait déjà croisé ce matin avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? s'écria la tête de pékinois frôlant l'hystérie.  
>- Pansy, tu sais quoi ? dit Hermione blasé. <em>La ferme.<em>

La Gryffondor savoura la décomposition du visage de pékinois-fille. Ne voulant poursuivre la conversation, Hermione tourna les talons pour rejoindre son dernier cours de la matinée.  
>Bien sur, il fallait compter sur Draco qui passa devant elle en la fusillant du regard. Hermione sourit... Malfoy l'avait cherché.<p>

La journée se passa normalement, si on exceptait le fait qu'elle se trouvait dans le corps de Draco Malfoy.

Sautillant sur un pied... Hermione _se retenait_. Elle voulait aller aux toilettes mais n'osait pas y mettre un pied... _Ou encore_, tenir _cette chose_ immonde de la fouine.

Ne pouvait plus se retenir, Hermione se leva brusquement de son siège et pressa le pas pour se rendre dans les toilettes de Mimi-geignarde. Là au moins elle était sûr de ne croiser personne et elle se débrouillerait pour soulager sa vessie.  
>Mais c'etait sans compter sur sa malchance passagère qu'Hermione tomba sur Draco Malfoy sortant des dites toilettes inutilisées théoriquement.<p>

- Tiens, tiens Granger...  
>- La fouine. répondit Hermione sans daigner lui adresser un regard.<p>

Le visage de la jeune femme se tordit en un rictus méprisant. La Gryffondor de cœur passa à coté de lui et entra dans les toilettes des filles... Malheureusement, Malfoy n'était pas le genre de personne à laisser passer une occasion d'embêter sa victime favorite.  
>Il la suivit donc dans les toilettes et se positionna contre un mur en détaillant son propre corps, les joues en feu.<p>

- _Malfoy..._  
>- Je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre... sourit-il narquoisement.<br>- Assise, bien sur. répondit-elle en balayant sa curiosité d'un coup.

Malfoy émit un petit rire méprisant et son sourire s'élargit... _La mettre en colère_, c'etait tout ce qu'il désirait.

- Granger... Bien que me retrouver dans un corps aussi impur soit-il que le tien, il faut avouer qu'il est très plaisant de ressentir des sensations que les hommes, eux, ne connaissent pas avec leur corps... Tu veux de l'aide pour aller soulager ta vessie ?

Hermione grogna de rage, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette fouine et de ses sous-entendus horripilants !

- Va-te-faire-foutre-sale-petite-fouine-arrogante !  
>- Change de disque, tu veux. déclara le Serpentard de cœur avec un sourire.<br>- Et c'est toi qui dit cela ! s'exclama-t-elle toute rouge. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, je te préviens Malfoy... La moindre blessure, bizarrerie sur mon corps et je jure sur la tête de Voldemort que tu le regretteras !

Malfoy pâlit à l'entente du nom qu'on ne prononçait jamais, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes noires.

- Granger... Granger... Granger... murmura-t-il en s'approchant de son corps. Ici, c'est moi qui commande, n'oublie qui je suis et qui tu es... En autre, une sale sang-de-bourbe insignifiante.  
>- Si je suis si insignifiante à tes yeux, pourquoi viens-tu toujours m'embêter ? Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ? répliqua-t-elle acide.<p>

Hermione sentit son propre corps contre le mien et le rouge reprit possession de ses joues. Le sourire de Malfoy s'élargit tandis que l'expression du visage de la véritable Hermione trahissait sa panique.  
>Draco se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota à l'oreille de la Gryffondor de cœur, d'une voix suave ;<p>

- Tu es ma distraction favorite... _Granger..._

Et pour accompagner le tout, il embrassa la commissure des lèvres de son propre corps et se détacha d'elles aussi vite qu'il les avait possédées.  
>Le cœur d'Hermione battait à cent à l'heure. Pétrifiée par la surprise de l'acte de Malfoy.<p>

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. termina le serpent en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle le détestait... C'était si bien connu, mais là... La patiente d'Hermione était à bout. La rouge-or savait que s'il la compromettait encore une fois... Sa vengeance serait terrible.

Après avoir soulagé sa vessie, Hermione s'en alla rejoindre son dortoir. Toute cette histoire l'avait fatigué, mais elle était loin d'imaginer la suite.

En passant par la salle commune des Serpentard, tous ses amis se retournèrent à son passage et c'etait sans compter sur Pansy qui lui sauta dessus.

- Draco ! Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin, tu as sûr que tout va bien ?

Hermione soupira et se dégagea brusquement de la sangsue.

- Laisse-moi tranquille. ordonna Hermione froidement.

Blessée, Pansy recula de quelques pas puis parti tout en levant le menton dignement vers les dortoirs des filles.  
>Hermione sourit faiblement, même humiliée devant tous les verts argents, la Serpentard gardait la tête haute.<p>

La Gryffondor se leva de bonne heure, mal à l'aise dans le corps de Draco Malfoy, elle avait tout de même pensé à transformer une chemise de Malfoy en un simple tee-shirt blanc.  
>Plus qu'une journee à tenir dans le corps de cette immonde petite fouine, mais Hermione était loin d'être rassurée... <em>Elle devait se laver.<em>  
><em>Laver...<em> Laver son corps, celui de Malfoy en autre.  
>Ses joues s'enflammèrent à cette idée. Elle ne voulait pas le faire, mais refusait de sentir mauvais toute la journée.<p>

Heureusement, il n'y avait pas cours aujourd'hui donc elle pourrait prendre tout son temps et profiter de son samedi en trainant dans la bibliothèque sans se soucier de son rôle à jouer.

Enfilant une chemise blanche simple puis un pantalon noir, la rouge or se dirigea vers la grande Salle. En s'asseyant à la table des Serpentard, elle remarqua que de nombreux regards étaient tournés vers elle.  
>Un deuxième année eut même l'audace de lui demander pourquoi le prince Serpentard avait suivi la sang de bourbe Granger hier matin.<br>Énervée, Hermione lui avait dit d'aller se faire voir. Et le Serpentard avait pesté et tourné les talons.

Elle se surprit elle-même, elle apprenait vite à jouer le rôle de Malfoy...

Alors qu'elle pensait à lui, elle le vit... Entrer la tête haute dans la grande salle en portant un... débardeur vert...

_Vu, Hermione Granger portant la couleur des serpents._

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains... _Le tuer_... Elle voulait le tuer.

À ses côtés, tous les Serpentard regardaient Hermione Granger porter fièrement la couleur de leur maison et Théodore Nott ne se gêna pas pour éclater de rire. Quand Hermione releva la tête, elle croisa son regard moqueur.  
>Dégoutée, Hermione sortit de table et croisa le regard noisette de son propre corps... Elle le foudroya du regard et le sourire de la fouine s'élargit.<p>

Hermione grogna et rejoint le dortoir des Serpentard à grands pas, elle voulait se relaxer. Rien que pour embêter Malfoy, elle transforma l'habituelle tenue de Malfoy en tenue moldus... Ce qui voulait dire, jeans et un tee-shirt rouge _bien évidement._  
>Elle prit direction vers la salle de bain des préfets, là elle pourra être rassurée de ne pas voir le service trois pièces de Malfoy et aurait tout son temps pour établir un plan de vengeance.<p>

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir elle croisa ses deux meilleurs amis... Elle ravala durement sa salive, elle aimerait tant pouvoir se jeter dans les bras d'Harry pour qui la réconforte...

_Bien sur, c'etait impossible._

Et quand elle croisa le regard émeraude d'Harry et le regard azur de Ron, elle baissa la tête.  
>La rouge et or ne supportait pas les regards dégoutés que lui renvoyaient <em>ses amis.<em>  
>Elle tourna donc les talons en espérant faire cesser les larmes qui trahissaient son état de calme apparent.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle recroisa de nouveau quelques élèves qui la regardèrent les yeux ronds.

_Vu, Draco Malfoy au bord des larmes portant des habits moldus._

Quand elle passa la porte de la salle de bain privée des préfets, elle fondit en larmes silencieusement. Elle se sentait si seule...  
>Hermione portait toujours en elle, les séquelles de la trahison de son ancien petit-ami.<br>Et le tout pour le tout, _Malfoy qui lui pourrissait la vie._

Hermione prépara son bain tout en le remplissant d'une lotion moussante et relaxante. Elle resta un long moment à fixer la sirène qui peignait soigneusement ses cheveux.  
>Elle finit par soupirer et ferma les yeux en se déshabillant. Gênée, elle posa sa baguette non loin d'elle tandis que ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.<br>Elle était nue et ressentait d'étranges sentiments dans le corps de Draco Malfoy. Hermione distingua de nombreuses balafres sur son corps...

Confuse de se mettre à détailler le corps de la fouine arrogante, Hermione plongea dans le l'eau et frissonna à son contact.

Elle crut entendre un petit rire avant de plonger dans l'eau, mais chassa bien vite cette idée. Hermione ramena les doux cheveux soyeux de Malfoy en arrière.

- Ça change de mes cheveux secs et tout emmêlés... marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

- Tu l'as dit Granger, les tiens sont impossibles à dompter.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer en buvant la tasse, ses sourcils se froncèrent et Malfoy sortit d'un coin sombre de la pièce. Normal qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu, il était bien caché.

- Comment ? se risqua-t-elle en plongeant plus profondément dans l'eau.  
>- Tu es si prévisible, la vierge effarouchée que tu es, n'aurait jamais utilisé les salles de bains communes des Serpentard.<p>

Hermione rougit... Malfoy avait raison.

Le corps d'Hermione Granger s'approcha du bord de la grande piscine tout en fixant les yeux gris de son interlocuteur.  
>Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres rosées de la Gryffondor et Malfoy commença à se dévêtir sous le regard hagard d'Hermione.<p>

- _Que_-que fais-tu ? beugla la Gyffondor de cœur, rouge pivoine.  
>- Je me déshabille parce que j'ai envie de prendre un bain. déclara Malfoy nullement dérangé.<br>- _Quoi ?_ s'écria Hermione au bord de l'hystérie. _Non non non ! _Tu attends que j'ai termin-

Mais Malfoy se jeta dans l'eau et remonta à la surface tout souriant.  
>Hermione recula de plus en plus.<p>

C'est officiel, Malfoy _voulait_ sa mort.

Tandis qu'Hermione reculait, Malfoy, lui, se rapprochait doucement, seul le haut de tête au-dehors de l'eau, mais la Gryffondor devinait bien que sous l'eau, son sourire était _machiavélique_.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi Malfoy ! s'époumona-t-elle en battant les bras.

Elle savait bien que sa tentative était vaine, ô grand jamais Draco Malfoy la laisserait tranquille. _Jamais._

Bloquée contre le mur, Draco en profita pour coller sa poitrine contre le torse de la lionne. Hermione fit de son mieux pour le repousser, mais sa gêne l'en empêchait.

- Tu es vraiment _trop_ prévisible Granger... susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.  
>- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? demanda Hermione dans une tentative désespérée.<p>

La réflexion se lit un bref instant dans les iris chocolat que possédaient Malfoy depuis déjà plus de vingt-quatre heures.  
><em>C'est vrai, pourquoi se donnait-il tant de mal pour cette Sang-de-bourbe... ? <em>

Pour la plus grande surprise d'Hermione, Malfoy se recula à son tour et l'intima d'un signe de tête ; de le suivre. Elle hésita quelques secondes d'effectuer sa demande silencieuse, mais se résigna sous le regard noir du Serpentard.  
>Malfoy s'arrêta près d'un rebord et saisit un flacon.<p>

- _Viens._

Suspicieuse, elle le fixa un long moment.

- Viens, répéta-t-il agacé.  
>- Et pourquoi ?<p>

La réponse de Malfoy ne se fit pas attendre, il l'empoigna et la remmena vers lui. Le Serpentard vida le flacon dans ses mains et amena le produit dans les cheveux blonds de son corps et il moussa.

Hermione, d'abord très surprise par ce geste, se laissa faire... Après tout, si Malfoy préférait s'occuper de ses cheveux c'etait son problème.  
>Quand il finit, il saisit un autre flacon qu'il tendit à sa victime préférée.<p>

- Lave-toi le corps avec.

Hermione rougit tandis que Draco affichait toujours son masque impassibilité. Mais derrière cette expression, ses sentiments s'enflammaient...  
><em>Granger était à sa merci...<em>

Comme la rouge or ne réagissait pas, Draco soupira et appliqua le liquide dans ses mains qu'il étala sur son torse.  
>Elle sursauta au contact de ses propres mains sur le corps de Malfoy, elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard pétillant et amusé de la fouine.<p>

- Tu ne réagissais pas... J'ai pris ça pour une demande ? dit-il d'une voix amusée.  
>- <em>Je...<em>  
>- Laisse-toi faire Granger.<p>

Hermione ne bougea pas quand Malfoy commença à frotter son dos, ses épaules et de nouveaux son torse. Elle fit bien attention à ne pas croiser le regard du Serpentard.  
>Mais quand elle sentit une main se poser sur sa joue, elle releva les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de Malfoy.<p>

Ils se fixèrent un long moment qui dura une éternité pour ces deux ennemis.

Jusqu'à ce que Malfoy rompe le lien en l'embrassant _doucement _sur le front.

Hébétée, Hermione ne dit rien et regarda le vert argent sortir de l'eau et s'habiller. Elle le vit néanmoins froncer les sourcils en remarquant les vêtements moldus qu'elle allait porter en sortant de la salle de bain mais ne dit rien.  
>Il finit par sortir sans un regard en arrière laissant une Hermione plus que perdue.<p>

Après cette mésaventure en compagnie de Draco Malfoy dans la salle de bain des préfets, Hermione rejoint la bibliothèque et y passa toute la journee. De nombreux élèves lui jetèrent des regards intrigués ; et pour cause, _depuis quand le prince Serpentard portait des vêtements de moldus ?_

La Gryffondor de cœur les ignora et les chassa d'un reniflement dédaigneux.

Les heures défilèrent mais ce n'est que vers une heure tardive que le ventre d'Hermione se manifesta, elle avait fait exprès de rater le déjeuner mais désormais son ventre réclamait les délicieux mets de la grande salle.  
>Elle quitta son sanctuaire de paix sous le regard furibond de Madame Pince, la Gryffondor soupira et rejoint la table des verts argent après s'être changée et habillée comme Malfoy le ferait habituellement. Quand elle s'assit, elle fit bien attention de ne croiser aucune prunelle. Hermione passa devant des élèves, indifférente à leurs remarques puis s'installa au bout de table des Serpentard.<p>

Quand elle eut fini, Hermione sortit prestement mais au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba une nouvelle fois sur Malfoy.

- Tiens Granger.  
>- Ne feigne pas la surprise, tu le fais exprès. répliqua la rouge or sèchement.<br>- Non, pas cette fois-ci, je fuyais tes imbéciles de...  
>- <em>Hermione !<em>s'exclama les voix d'Harry et Ron.

Derrière Malfoy, apparurent Harry et Ron, essoufflés d'avoir couru. Quand Hermione recroisa les regards de ses amis, elle sentit ses jambes flancher.

- Que fais-tu avec cette fouine Hermione ? demanda Ron en posant une main sur l'épaule de - ce qu'il croyait être son anciennes petite amie.

Draco ne se gêna pas pour lui enlever sa main de traite à son sang et lui adresser un de ces regards dont il avait secret.

- Cette fouine vaut largement mieux que toi, sale belette puante.

La rouge or dégluti.

- Tu as vu Harry ! _Je te l'avais dit !_Tu es bizarre Hermione, depuis hier matin ! s'exclama le roux. Et je suis sur que c'est la faute de Malfoy ! continua-t-il en pointant du doigt le corps de Serpentard.

La Gryffondor accusa le coup mais et ses membres refusèrent de bouger. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, souhaitant par-dessus tout que cela cesse.

Étrangement, elle sentit quelque chose de doux se poser sur ses lèvres.

_Vu, Hermione Granger embrassant sournoisement Draco Malfoy._

La bouche ouverte sans qu'un son en sorte, les deux autres Gryffondor n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, _leur meilleure amie embrassait leur pire ennemi_. En se détachant d'Hermione, Draco jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et savoura la décomposition du visage de Weasley.

Toujours sonnée, la rouge or ne remarqua même pas que Malfoy filait discrètement. Elle se reprit donc en main et jura entre ses dents.

- Tu vas me le payer ! rugit Hermione furieuse. Je passe pour une... une... _gourgandine_!

Pour réponse, son propre rire résonna comme écho. La lionne couru du mieux qu'elle put et remercia silencieusement les grandes jambes de Malfoy, elle y était presque !  
>Et comme elle l'avait deviné, Draco passa devant la grande salle et les élèves en sortaient pour se rendre dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.<p>

_Parfait. _Sa vengeance était parfaite.

Hermione ralentit donc. Draco Malfoy jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui et vit Granger s'arrêter. Intrigué, il ralentit le pas... Mais il était loin d'imaginer ce qu'il allait s'en suivre.

La Gryffondor se baissa en posant un genou au sol tout en capturant les iris noisette de Malfoy.

_Non... Elle n'allait pas faire ça devant tout le monde ?_

Les étudiants s'étaient même tous arrêtés pour voir ce qu'il allait arriver.

Hermione tendit la main gracieusement, comme les hommes qu'elle avait vu faire dans les nombreuses pièces de théâtres qu'elle avait vu avec ses parents, prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

- _Hermione Jane Granger !_

Draco devint cadavérique et s'approcha d'Hermione à grands pas avant qu'elle ne l'humilie à tout jamais.

- Je _t-_  
>- LA FERME ! hurla la fouine en se jetant sur son propre corps.<p>

Les étudiants se mirent tous à rire devant cette drôle de scène mais leur joie fut de courte durée, le tyrannique professeur de potion fit son apparition et détacha les deux ennemis d'un coup de baguette.

- Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor pour s'être jeté sur un élève de Serpentard.

Un sourire sournois s'étira sur les lèvres de Malfoy.

_Oh non ! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !_

- Sale immonde chauve-souris graisseuse ! résonna la voix de Draco Malfoy tandis que la conscience d'Hermione Granger hurlait de joie.

Malfoy redevint livide et visage cireux de Severus Snape se tordit en un rictus.

- Vous me ferez le plaisir Miss Granger et Monsieur Malfoy de venir en colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année. claqua le professeur. Et vous, retournez immédiatement dans vos dortoirs si vous ne voulez pas perdre de point bêtement comme ces deux imbéciles finis ! reprit-il en s'adressant aux élèves.

Draco grimaça et fusilla la lionne du regard. Il la détestait tellement, _elle_, cette sale sang-de-bourbe, meilleure amie du Survivant et de Weasley...  
>Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle lui rende la pareille.<p>

Malfoy se leva prestement et saisit sans ménagement le bras d'Hermione et la tira. La lionne se débâtait, outrée d'un tel comportement. _Décidément, Malfoy battait tous les records !_

Lasse et fatigué, le Serpentard lui lança un Stupefix tout en vérifiant bien qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs.  
>Bien évidemment, il ajouta en plus un <em>« Locomotor Barda »<em>et un charme au cas où il rencontrerait quelqu'un dans les couloirs.

Arrivé devant la Salle-sur-demande, Draco risqua un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui.

_Personne... Parfait._

Il entra suivi de captive pétrifiée, il sourit en détaillant la pièce de ses grands yeux noisette. La pièce était chaleureuse, il s'agissait d'une chambre où un lit baldaquin des plus luxueux était placé face à une cheminée. Draco lança un sort et une douce chaleur s'ensuivit dans la pièce.  
>Le Serpentard s'assit sur le lit tout en fixant la Gryffondor à terre... D'après ses calculs, les effets de la potion devraient se dissiper cette nuit.<p>

À contre cœur, Draco prononça les mots qui annulèrent les effets des sorts lancés contre Granger.  
>Celle-ci se redressa et l'expression de son visage indifféra le Serpentard.<p>

- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? dit-elle calmement bien que ses phalanges aux jointures blanches démontraient le contraire.

Draco semblait un instant surpris mais se reprit aussi vite, il aurait pensé que sa lionne rugirait sa rage car le blond avait parfaitement conscience de son comportement des plus... _agacants._

_Et encore ! C'était un euphémisme._

Granger l'impressionnait, elle se contrôlait de plus en plus et ça deviendrait fâcheux si elle jouait la carte de _l'indifférence..._Ça, il ne le supporterait pas.

- _Viens._  
>- Va te faire foutre ! siffla la brune une lueur soudain sauvage brillant dans ses yeux.<p>

Draco sourit. _Elle redevenait sauvage comme il aimait..._  
>- Tu as peur ?<br>- _Peur ?_ Peur d'une fouine ? _Jamais._

Un rictus méprisant se dessina sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

- Je savais bien que la légendaire hardiesse des Gryffons n'était qu'une exagération.  
>- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas Malfoy, et si tu penses me faire réagir de cette manière tu te trompes lourdement.<p>

Malfoy sourit une fois de plus en capturant les iris acier que Granger possedait depuis un certain temps.

- Viens. ordonna Malfoy encore une fois.  
>- J'ai dit n-... !<p>

Malfoy ne prit pas la peine qu'elle finisse sa phrase qu'il s'extirpa gracieusement du lit tout en marchant d'une démarche féline vers Granger.  
><em>Comme s'il guettait sa proie<em>  
>La lionne eut un bref mouvement de recul, son instinct lui hurlait de s'enfuir au plus vite de la salle-sur-demande mais sa fierté de rouge or en prendrait un coup.<p>

- _Granger... Granger... Granger..._

Hermione saisit immédiatement sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur Malfoy.

- Tu n'oserais pas. railla-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.  
>- Ah oui ? Tu veux essayer ?<p>

Pour réponse, Malfoy colla son corps au sien malgré la baguette qui s'enfonçait dans sa chair.

- Viens Granger, un bon lit nous attend.  
>- J'ai dit non Malfoy !<p>

Le blond émit un grognement rageur et saisit le poignet d'Hermione et le tira derrière lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit.

- Lâche-moi Malfoy ! tenta vainement Hermione.  
>- Tais-toi Granger, tu parles trop.<p>

Malfoy poussa Hermione sur le lit mais celle-ci se redressa aussitôt tandis que le blond grimpait sournoisement sur elle.

- Donne moi une seule bonne raison de rester dans cette pièce à tes côtés ?  
>- Je n'ai encore rien fait avec ton corps, sourit-il sournoisement, ce serait dommage de ne pas saisir une si belle occasion de me surveiller pour voir si je... <em>ne fait pas de bêtise<em>. termina Malfoy avec sarcasme.

Hermione déglutit, elle était à son désavantage et Malfoy savait parfaitement où frapper pour lui faire perdre le peu de patience qu'il lui restait.

- Bon, bailla-t-il sans retenue, je suis fatigué. Tes imbéciles d'amis n'ont pas arrêté de me coller aujourd'hui...

Et sans attendre de reponse, Draco se déshabilla complétement et Hermione put constater qu'il portait cette fois-ci un soutien-gorge, mais elle chassa bien vite cette constatation et s'indigna de l'indifférence de Malfoy à sa présence.  
>Le Serpentard de cœur se glissa dans les couvertures tout en gardant ses prunelles noisette dans celle de la lionne. Puis il reprit son habituel sourire narquois et bougea sa jambe de façon à pousser la Gryffondor.<p>

- Non mais ça va pas ? s'écria Hermione.  
>- Bouge. ordonna Draco tout souriant.<br>- Va te faire foutre, et puis si je dois dormir par terre, c'est ton corps qui se réveillera avec des courbatures. dit-elle triomphante.

Le sourire de Malfoy s'effaça et il grogna.

- Ne colle pas ton âme impure au mien sale sang-de-bourbe.

Indifférente à son insulte, Hermione se dévêtit en silence mais garda tout de même la chemise blanche du serpent.  
>Le Serpentard la fixait toujours sans rien dire bien que son regard soit des plus déstabilisant. Puis Draco se releva doucement et commença à dégrafer son soutien gorge. La véritable propriétaire du corps réagit immédiatement et bloqua ses propres mains.<p>

- Que fais-tu ? aboya-t-elle hargneuse.  
>- Je dégrafe un soutien-gorge. répondit Malfoy en esquissant un sourire au coin.<br>- Je m'en doute... soupira Hermione blasé.  
>- C'est loin d'être confortable de porter quelque chose qui compresse tes seins.<p>

Amère, Hermione rétorqua sèchement :

- Pourtant, une poitrine aussi inexistante que la mienne ne devrait pas te poser de problème.

D'abord surpris, Draco la fixa les sourcils froncés tandis qu'Hermione était rouge de colère en se rappelant de la scène où Malfoy avait blessé son orgueil de femme.

- Je rêve ou j'ai blessé ta fierté de femme ?  
>- Prend ça comme tu veux.<p>

_Nulle comme réponse,_ mais Mafoy devra se contenter de ça. La Gryffondor était fatiguée de se prendre la tête avec cette fouine arrogante.  
>La rouge or lâcha ses mains et Malfoy, les bras le long du corps, ne retint pas la soutien-gorge qui dévoila la poitrine de la Gryffondor.<br>Hermione rougit et enfouit sa tête dans un oreiller.

Dormir, c'etait ce quelle souhaiter de tout son cœur pour pouvoir se réveiller le lendemain dans son propre corps... Ainsi cette histoire sera terminé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la respiration du corps à sa droite se fit régulière et Draco se releva pour vérifier que la lionne dormait bel et bien.  
>C'était une sensation étrange pour Draco, d'apercevoir son visage, les traits détendu et un petit sourire orner ses lèvres. Le blond se rapprocha un peu plus de son corps et ressentit un besoin qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné avant... Il voulait se coller derrière ce dos robuste qu'était le sien.<br>_Etait-ce ainsi pour toutes les filles ?_ De se coller au corps d'un homme pour se sentir _en sécurité_?

Draco secoua la tête, capricieux comme il était, céda à cette pulsion et colla sa poitrine à son propre dos qu'il entoura de son bras droit.  
>Quelques minutes après, le blond put enfin rejoindre les bras de Morphée en sécurité.<p>

Hermione, l'esprit encore étourdi par le sommeil, papillonna des yeux pour deviner d'où provenait cette chaleur qui l'entourait. Elle se sentait si bien qu'elle voulut rester encore longtemps comme ça. Bien sur, sa raison l'emporta et elle ouvrit définitivement des yeux.

Mais quand elle rencontra le regard acier et amusé de Draco Malfoy, elle réprima une grimace de dégout. Tout lui revenait en tête, la colle, la potion, l'échange de corps, Malfoy... Malfoy... Et encore _Malfoy..._  
>Et quand la rouge or recula de l'étreinte possessive de Malfoy, la couverture glissa et la fouine put apercevoir sa poitrine et son sourire s'accentua.<p>

- Malfoy ! Laisse-moi partir ! se debatit Hermione rouge de honte.  
>- Granger, tu n'allais tout de même pas partir comme ça ? Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas te coller à moi.<p>

Hermione rougit...

- Et qui ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui te serais collé à moi ? répliqua-t-elle acerbe.  
>- Moi ? <em>Surement pas<em>, mentit Draco et pour accompagner son mensonge, il grimaça de dégout.

Malfoy relâcha sa prise comme s'il s'était brulé et la lionne sauta du lit pour saisir son uniforme. Le Serpentard, pendant ce temps, l'observait, rieur.

- Jolie culotte Granger.

Pour réponse, sa lionne favorite émit un grognement de rage qui provoqua un rire moqueur de la fouine.

_La honte_, un sentiment qu'Hermione Granger détestait par-dessus tout... Et surtout s'il était provoqué par la fouine en question !  
>Se réveillée à moitie nue dans les bras de Malfoy... <em>C'était impardonnable.<em>

Après avoir fini de se vêtir complétement, la Gryffondor courut vers la sortie mais avant d'avoir franchi la porte qui mènera à terme cette histoire... Elle adressa son regard le plus noir à son ennemi de toujours.

- Je te hais Draco Malfoy ! Cette histoire ne changera pas les ressentiments que j'éprouve pour toi !

Et elle claqua la porte de la salle sur demande sans attendre la pique que le blond allait lui renvoyer.

Draco Mafoy éclata de rire, non pas d'un rire méprisant ou moqueur... Non celui-ci était amusé. _Amusé par cette lionne farouche._

- C'est ce qu'on verra Granger...

Et pour accompagner le tout, Draco Malfoy sortit le soutien-gorge rouge de son oreiller qu'il brandit comme un trophée qu'il avait gagné.


End file.
